


Scratch Me Pink

by ilokheimsins



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 Bingo [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: IS THE WORST, M/M, Stubble Burn, eames needs to shave, implied sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: Eames gives Arthur stubble burn.





	Scratch Me Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inceptiversary 2017 bingo.

“Arthur, is that a rash on your neck?” Ariadne asks.  She tugs his collar down to reveal the tiny red pinpricks and pink color running from his hairline onwards.

“What?”  He twists ineffectually to look at the area.

“Here,” Ariadne taps the spot with her fingers.

“No,” Arthur says, glaring at Eames for some reason, “it’s not a rash.”

“Perhaps you should get some cream on it, just in case,” Eames says sagely, smirking ridiculously.  He strokes his jawline, stubble making a quiet whisper as his fingers run over it.

“I think I’m good,” Arthur says flatly.

“Nonsense, I’ll help,” Eames says magnanimously and stands up, pulling Arthur with him.

“This is all your fault,” Arthur hisses at Eames as they walk towards the bathroom in the back of the warehouse.

“I have no idea what you mean, darling,” Eames’s attempt to sound placid is ruined by the glee in his voice.

“Sure.”

***

“Arthur, has your rash gotten worse?” Ariadne says a while later.  It looks like the pinkness has spread to the other side of Arthur’s neck as well.

“No,” Arthur says, glaring at Eames.  “Well.  Sort of.  But I think I’ve got an idea of what the cause is.  It’s not contagious unless you like salmon shirts and shitty cargo pants.”

Eames beams angelically at them both and rubs a knuckle over his stubble.


End file.
